


My Perfect Rock Bottom, My Beautiful Trauma

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Breastfeeding, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Homeless Oikawa And Kageyama, Insecurity, M/M, Mates, OOC, Oikawa is like Tobios mama, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Parental Oikawa Tooru, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Oikage, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Scenting, Self-Doubt, Sick Kageyama Tobio, ooc because all I want in life is a nice and sweet Oikawa!!, scared of being abandoned (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Bokuto come across two homeless Omegas who were living in an old abandoned house. The youngest one is really sick.Oikawa is protective of the young Omega he has raised for the past 8 years.





	My Perfect Rock Bottom, My Beautiful Trauma

Oikawa sat in the old abandoned house, Kageyama pulled close to his chest. 

Kageyama suckled lazily. Oikawa sighed, readjusting the smaller Omega when his arm started to hurt. 

Oikawa’s ears suddenly picked up when he heard footsteps on creaky floor boards. Two...maybe three people? 

Kageyama whimpered.

“Shh, Tobio.” He whispered, wrapping the blanket further around the smaller Omega, hoping to keep him safe from the intruders.

The footsteps stopped outside the door.

“Think he’s got a baby or something. I can smell the nursing pheromones.” A whispered voice said.

“I think one of them is sick.” 

“Think it’s the baby?” 

“It doesn’t smell like a baby.” 

“Kuroo, Bokuto - Will you two shut up. You’re probably stressing them out.” 

A small knock on the door made the two Omegas jump.

Kageyama looked up to the older male, fear and fever in his eyes. 

Oikawa kisses his forehead.   
“I’ll keep you safe, Tobio. Try and get some sleep. You’re still sick.”

Kageyama tried fighting to keep his eyes open. (That didn’t work and he fell asleep straight as his eyes closed.) 

Oikawa’s attention was pulled away when the door creaked open. 

He stared at the three Alphas in the doorway. A threatening growl released from his throat. 

“Oh shit!” One of them yelled. 

Kageyama startled. Oikawa glared back at the Alpha who just yelled. 

One of the Alphas glared at his friends.   
“Will you shut up.” He growled. 

Oikawa watched the short dark-head Alpha with interest.

He turned to the other two Alphas. Kuroo and Bokuto. 

The short Alpha hesitantly stepped forward.   
“My name is Iwaizumi. This is Kuroo-“ he pointed to the dark haired Alpha. “-and Bokuto.” He pointed to the other, who waved energetically. 

Oikawa looked back and forth to the three, then looked down to Kageyama who was wheezing as he breathed. 

He bit his lip.  
“Oikawa.” He mumbled. 

Iwaizumi smiled.   
“It’s nice to meet you.” 

He looked down to the body hidden by a blanket on Oikawa’s lap. 

“Tobio.” Oikawa said softly, telling them the young Omegas name without being asked.

“He’s sick. What’s wrong with him.” Kuroo spoke up.

Oikawa frowned and shrugged.   
“He won’t eat. And I...I can’t afford to take him to the Doctor.” 

The Alphas nodded.

Kuroo sighed.  
“Can I... can I check him over...?” He asked.

Oikawa gripped Kageyama tighter, whimpering.

“Back up.” Iwaizumi told the dark haired Alpha. 

Oikawa looked to Iwaizumi then down to Tobio and back up. 

Iwaizumi moves closer, Oikawa watched him intensely. 

Iwaizumi moved the blanket from Kageyama’s face. 

“How old is he?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Fifteen.” Oikawa whispered. 

Iwaizumi nodded. 

Kuroo and Bokuto looked to each other. 

“Fifteen? But... weren’t you-“ Bokuto started. 

“He’s sick and won’t eat, what else am I meant to do? Let him starve to death?!” Oikawa snapped, growling to the thick-headed Alpha.

“Seriously? Shut up.” Iwaizumi growled to his friends. 

He huffed.  
“Sorry about them.” He mumbled to Oikawa. 

“Oikawa.” Tobio’s small voice spoke up. 

“Hey Tobio. Feeling any better?” The older Omega asked.

Kageyama shook his head.

Oikawa frowned.  
He nuzzled the young boy’s neck.  
“I’m sorry, Tobio.” He mumbled. 

Oikawa blinked back the tears. 

Iwaizumi took Kageyama from Oikawa’s hands. 

He stood up.   
“C’mon. You can’t stay here.” 

Panic washed over Oikawa as he watched the small Alpha walk away with his baby Omega. 

“Where are you taking him?” He asked, walking closely behind Iwaizumi. 

“Kuroo, Bokuto, can you go bring the car around?” 

The Alphas nodded. 

“C’mon, Oikawa.”

By the time they got down the stairs, Bokuto and Kuroo were in the car waiting by the front door. 

Iwaizumi opened the back door and nodded for Oikawa to get in. 

Oikawa sighed, slid into the car and outstretched his arms for Kageyama. 

Iwaizumi handed the small omega over. 

“You’re very protective of him.” 

Oikawa scoffed.   
“Of course I am. He’s all I’ve got. I’ve taken care of him for the past eight years.”

Iwaizumi frowned.  
“Where’s your families.” 

Oikawa sighed deeply.  
“Tobio’s parents abandoned him when he was young, neither wanted custody after their divorce and just... LEFT him at the family home when both moved away to different places. He was walking around the streets when I found him. He was so small, I know what it’s like to have your family turn their back on you. I couldn’t leave him like that.” Iwaizumi frowned, sympathy and rage stabbed at his heart. 

“And, I was kicked out of home when I presented as an Omega, my parents didn’t want their Alpha blood lined ‘soiled’. My sister tried to take me in, but she would have been disinherited too if she tried. She puts money in my bank every now and then when she can afford it. She’s got a kid. He comes first. I understand that.” 

Iwaizumi nodded.

It was a short drive when they pulled up to a small house. 

Iwaizumi opened the car door and stepped out.   
“Thanks for the lift guys.” He said, standing there. 

Oikawa looked to him confused. 

Iwaizumi sighed.   
He lent back into the car and pulled Kageyama into his arms with a grunt.

“C’mon. This is my house.” 

Oikawa nodded.

He bowed lightly to the other two Alphas.   
“Just let us know if you need any help, okay?” Kuroo said.

Iwaizumi nodded.   
“Yeah, I will. Thanks guys.” 

Iwaizumi opened the door and placed Kageyama on the lounge. 

“Shower is this way, if you want one. I can lend you some clothes.” 

Oikawa nodded eagerly. 

Iwaizumi chuckled.   
“Here.” He said, handing over some clothes. 

“What about Tobio?” Oikawa asked, looking back to the small fragile Omega.

“I’ll call my mum, he’s a nurse. He’ll be able to help.”

The Omega nodded.

“Use the shampoo and body wash that’s in there.” 

Oikawa smirked.  
“What, saying I stink?” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.  
“Just get in the shower.” 

Oikawa smiled, he looked over to the lounge.   
“Just look after him.” He said pointing to Kageyama. 

“Yes, yes. Just hurry up. Then you can give him a bath.” 

Oikawa nodded.   
—

Iwaizumi rang him Mum and explained what had happened. His mum had already jumped in the car and was on his way before Iwaizumi even hung up the phone. 

Oikawa walked out of the steamy bathroom with a satisfied sigh.  
“That feels amazing.” 

Oikawa walked over to the two in the lounge room.

Tobio was still asleep.  
Oikawa whined, rubbing his cheek against the young boy’s. 

“Tobio, wake up. We need to get you cleaned up.” 

Tobio sat up, wheezing as he coughed. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi each took one of his arms and helped him up. 

Kageyama looked to the Alpha with confusion. Then turned to Oikawa.   
“You have an Alpha?” He asked sleepily. 

Oikawa chuckled.   
“No, Tobio. He’s helping us. Let’s get you in the bath!” 

Iwaizumi walked ahead of them, he ran the bath to a perfect temperature and got some clothes. 

“These are for him to wear. Tho... they’re going to be big on him.” 

“That’s okay. Thank you.” 

The Alpha nodded.  
“I’m going to start dinner. Do you both eat curry?”

Oikawa nodded.  
“We do. Not sure how much Tobio will actually eat tho.” He worried. 

“Mum will be here shortly to check him over.” With that he left the bathroom. 

Oikawa sighed.

He stripped Tobio of his dirty clothes and placed him in the warm bath. 

Kageyama groaned with pleasure as the heat hit his aching body. 

Oikawa laughed.   
“How’s that feel?” He asked.

“‘S nice.” He closed his eyes. 

Oikawa picked up a clean face washer and the soap, cleaning over Kageyama’s body. 

“Look at you, Tobio! Never seen you do clean.” He teased 

Kageyama glared playfully. 

Oikawa had just gotten Tobio out of the bath when he heard Iwaizumi talking to someone... most likely his Mum.

“Just calm down. You’ll scare them if you panic.”

Oikawa dressed the young Omega and picked him up. 

“Oh! Look at you two! They’re so cute, Hajime.” The man in front of them gushed. 

Oikawa smiled, and Kageyama nuzzled at the older boy’s chest. 

Iwaizumi’s Mum looked between the two Omegas.  
“He’s that sick...hmm. Can you put him down on the lounge, please. I’ll look him over.” Oikawa nodded, laying Tobio onto the large comfy couch. 

Iwaizumi came back with three bowls in his hands. 

“Here.” He said to Oikawa, handing him two bowls. One full of rice and curry, and the other with only a small amount of plain rice.

“Thank you!” Oikawa’s mouth watered. 

He set down both bowls. 

“You’re not eating?” Iwaizumi’s Mum asked with a frown. 

Oikawa smiled.  
“I’ll wait for Tobio...He always eats first.” 

The two Iwaizumi’s looked to each other. 

“Is there a reason for that?” Hajime’s Mum asked. 

Oikawa shrugged.  
“He’s a growing boy, he would always have first dibs on the food, incase there wasn’t enough.” He smiled fondly. 

“Tho, not like he’s been eating lately anyway. He can only keep my milk down.” He mumbled. 

“I can’t treat this here, we’ll have to go to the hospital.” 

“The hospital?” Oikawa asked.

Mama Iwaizumi nodded. 

“We...we can’t afford that! I-I don’t...” he started to panic. Would he have to sell himself just to pay for the medical bills?! 

“Hey, Hey! It’s alright! We’ll talk to a social worker about the payments, it should be fine. The government should be able to pay the cost. You’re fine.” He said to the panicked Omega. 

Oikawa looked to the young Alpha for confirmation. 

“Okay...” 

“Eat your dinner, then we can go, I’ll get everything set up while you eat. I’ll be back in a moment.” The Omega Mum said, taking out his phone to ring the hospital and make arrangements. 

“You hungry, Tobio?” Oikawa asked the young Omega after he finished most of his dinner. 

Kageyama shrugged.   
“Hmm. Sit up, we’ll try and give you something to eat.” 

Kageyama sat up with help from Iwaizumi. 

He took three mouthfuls of rice before he turned away, gripping his stomach. 

“Enough?” 

Tobio nodded. 

He didn’t vomit, thank God. 

“Do you want to....” Oikawa pointed to his chest. 

Kageyama nodded. 

Oikawa moves the bowl to the side before sitting on the couch. 

He pulled the young Omega into his lap, tucking Tobio’s head in to nuzzle at his chest. 

Iwaizumi watched in awe. These two Omegas learnt to survive, even when one was so extremely sick. 

The eldest forced his body to lactate just for the young one.

Oikawa sighed.  
“Are you just gonna stand there and watch?” He asked with a smirk. 

Iwaizumi blushed and looked away. 

“How did you...” not knowing how to finish that question. 

“Produce milk? I dunno. When Tobio fell sick, he needed me. And my body reacted like he was my own, all my instincts told me to protect him and then... milk came in.” He looked away awkwardly.   
“It’s the only thing he can keep down.” He mumbled.

Iwaizumi nodded.  
“I wasn’t judging you... just curious.” 

Oikawa smiled.  
“Thanks Iwa-chan.” 

They both froze and looked to each other.  
“That just...slipped out.” 

“Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi mumbled. 

“Okay, are you all... Awe! Look at you! Wow he can feed like that rather well.” Iwaizumi’s Mum smiled proudly at Oikawa.

“You’re doing an amazing job!” He smiled, rubbing his cheek against Oikawa’s.

“We should get going. Are you coming Hajime?” His Mum asked.

The Alpha nodded.   
“Yeah of course.” 

—   
A year later Tobio sat backwards on the lounge, his head resting on the back.

He sighed as he watched Oikawa and Iwaizumi cooking dinner in the kitchen. 

“That doesn’t go there, Shittykawa!” The Alpha yelled. 

Oikawa laughed. 

Tobio could sense the sexual tension between the two. 

Tobio tried to be happy for Oikawa but he couldn’t. Oikawa had looked after him for a long time, he was like Tobio’s Mum... and now Oikawa had his attention turned to someone else. 

He huffed, sniffling as he turned back towards the TV. 

“Time for dinner, Tobio!” Oikawa stood in front of him, hands on his hips.

“I’m not hungry.” Tobio mumbled. 

Oikawa’s eyes grew wide, he quickly knelt down in front of the young Omega. Taking Tobio’s face in his hands.

“What’s wrong? Where does it hurt! Tobio, talk to me! What’s wrong?” Oikawa panicked, looking over the young Omega for injury. 

“Im sorry.” Kageyama mumbled, rubbing the tears into his hands. 

“Iwa-chan! We need to go to the hospital!” Oikawa panicked more, running around the house collecting shoes, coats and keys. 

Iwaizumi sighed.  
“Just calm down.” 

He turned his attention to the younger Omega.   
“What’s wrong, Tobio?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Kageyama looked to his hands.   
“Is it because I’m here? Am I in the way?” He asked with a sniffle. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at him with shock.   
“What’s your fault?” Oikawa asked softly. 

“You havent Mated.” He mumbled. 

Oikawa laughed and Iwaizumi blushed.   
“Is that all? That’s not your fault Tobio. We..uhh... we wanted to talk to you about that actually.” 

“Talk to me?” Are they going to kick me out? Will I be left alone again?

Oikawa frowned as he picked up Kageyama’s anxiety. 

His instincts kicked in and before he knew it, he had pulled Tobio into his lap, pushing Kageyama’s face into his neck. 

Kageyama took in deep breathes.   
“I don’t want to be alone again. Never again.” He sobbed. 

“Never.” Oikawa tried to hold back his own tears. 

“I just... I wanted to know if you were okay with us mating... and if-if you would like us to adopt you. Officially.” Oikawa rubbed his face against Tobio’s head. 

The young Omega pulled back.   
“Really?” He asked, looking to Iwaizumi. 

The Alpha nodded.   
“We wanted to talk to you about it tomorrow when we went out for dinner...” He smiled awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry I ruined it.” Tobio smiled wetly.

Oikawa chuckled.  
“It’s alright. Let’s go eat, Tobio. Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi nodded, helping Tobio off of Oikawa’s lap. 

Tobio hesitantly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the Alpha. 

“Thank you. For everything.” He rubbed his nose into Iwaizumi neck. 

The Alpha hugged back.   
“I’m glad to have you both in my life. I love you both.” 

“AWE! Iwa-chan! We love you too!” Oikawa bounced over to the two, pushing his way into the hug too. 

They finally had a family.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I was determined to write a breastfeeding fic... idk don’t judge me...


End file.
